On The Pitch
by signedheart
Summary: Unlikely friends Rose and Scorpius have one thing in common, their love for Quidditch. Playing on the same childhood team leads to a life long friendship that changes the lives of many.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have any idea who the coach is for Rose's Quidditch team?!" Ron came barreling into the house, nine year old daughter in tow.

His wife sat at the kitchen table, watching as her toddler son raced around the kitchen chasing after their kneazle. "No?" She raised an eyebrow. She supported Rose in her quidditch dreams. Rose wanted to be just like her aunt Ginny, playing for the Holyhead Harpies one day. But, Hermione still could never get interested enough in the game. It was too dangerous for her liking.

"You won't believe this," he ran a hand through his red hair.

"Who is it?"

"Malfoy."

She really did have a very hard time believing this, "Coaching a children's team? I can't imagine he'd be very good with kids."

"That's what I said!"

She turned to her daughter, "Rose? How do you like...Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's a great coach, Mum," she rolled her eyes, disinterested in whatever I was talking about. She was busy watching, and giggling, as her brother nearly caught the pet, but each time it narrowly escaped the grasp of the small child.

She spoke to Ron this time, "I'll go to her next practice and check it out, okay?"

He nodded as he went over to pick up his son, saving the poor kneazle.

* * *

The next day Hermione did as she promised.

"Do you really have to come Mum?" Rose whined, knowing how much her mother disliked the game that she loved so much.

"You won't even notice me there, love," she smiled as she helped her daughter carry her things for practice.

They arrived at the practice pitch a little early and was shocked to see kids already on he field. Her confusion was obvious because her daughter spoke up, "everyone gets here early. Coach says 'Early is on time and on time is late.'"

Hermione's eyebrow raised as she looked at the way Malfoy interacted with the kids. He was...great. He was kind and helpful, not allowing any of them to feel bad if they failed at something. He was really a very good teacher. As hard as it was to believe. She let Rose run onto the field and watched as her daughter ran right to the coach. Looking up Draco saw Hermione and looked her up and down curiously. It was no secret that the woman hated Quidditch. He had been shocked when he found out that Rose was playing at all.

He blew a whistle and the kids flew together in some formation that Hermione didn't understand. She was so busy watching them, trying to make sense out of it, that she didn't notice when Draco had made his way over to her.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you here," he spoke in a joking manner. One that was happy, playful almost. Not one she was accustomed to hearing from Draco Malfoy.

"Normally I wouldn't be but..." Did she want to tell him her reason for being there?

"But Weasley saw me and didn't like that fact I was coaching his daughter?"

Her face heated slightly, were they that easy to read? "Maybe..."

He threw her a smile regardless, "It's okay. I thought he might have a problem with me."

_Well he thought correctly_, she thought. She tried to change the subject, "What made you start coaching?"

He shrugged as he watched his team fly, "Scorp's coach quit when he moved. They needed to fill the spot but no one took the job. Scorp came home one day from practice saying how it was the end of his season because they couldn't find a coach. It broke his little heart, and mine too. I volunteered to coach until they could find a new one. Turned out I loved it, so I stayed. And I guess I'm pretty good at it," a slight arrogance found its way into his voice, " we _are_ undefeated after all."

"And Scorp is your son?" She took that leap, unsure of whatever really happened to the Malfoy family.

A large smile grew on his face, "Yeah, Scorpius is out there. I bet you can't guess which one he is," he joked.

When she looked out on the field it was pretty obvious who he was, the shock of blonde hair was a dead give away. The little boy was a natural on the broom, and was flying awfully close to her own daughter.

She laughed, "quite the natural."

"Good genes."

She was curious..."Is his mother a quidditch player?"

"No, my wife Astoria would never get on a broom. But she understands the game and happily watches." The smile on his face grew bigger as he talked about his wife. It was obvious he was in a happy relationship. Somehow that humanized him a bit more.

Just then a commotion occurred on the field as a bludger was thrown at Rose. The ball missed her when Scoprius came barreling in, pushing her and her broom to the ground, but getting hit with the blunger in her place. The boy yelped out in pain as the ball connected and a sicking snap was heard over the noise Rose made as she landed on the ground. Luckily it wasn't a far drop since the child size brooms could only go about 6 feet in the air and she had been flying at around 4.

Both parents just towards their respective child as the crowd of other children formed around them.

Scorpius was holding an arm that dangled in an awkward position as Rose was in his face," What did you do that for!?"

"You were going to get hit!" He yelled back, narrowing his grey eyes at the short girl.

"I would have been fine if you hadn't pushed me!" She stomped her foot.

"You are fine!"

"No, look!" She pointed to a few scrapes on her shoulder and one bent finger.

He rolled his eyes, "If I hadn't saved you, you would be the one looking like this," he let his arm drop. It fell to his side in an unnatural position, the bone jutting out under the skin, threading to break the surface.

"Ewwww" a chorus of children sounded, taking a step back from their teammate.

Hermione and Draco stood watch, wanting to intervene but waiting for the two to stop arguing.

Rose only looked grossed out for a second, "I can protect myself, thank you very much!" She emphasized each word.

"You're so annoying! Just say thank you!"

"I just did!" Well technically...

"But mean it!"

"Scorp, is that how we talk to people?" Draco's voice chided.

The little boy looked at the ground and mumbled, "She started it..."

"And I'm finishing it, both of you are done for the day."

"But Daaaad!"

"No,you're done. You couldn't pick up your broom, let alone ride it." He rolled his eyes at his son before turning to Rose, "You too, done."

"I didn't...fine." She had started to argue but had caught the eye of her mother. _Respect authority_. She thought in her mother's voice.

Both children made their way over to the bench, sitting on opposite sides but sending glares at each other as they took off their equipment. Hermione thought that if she knew Draco when they were nine, they would have probably done the same thing. Granted he would have never protected her like that.

Not long after a woman appeared, walking to Scorpius and pulling him into a strange one armed hug around his bad arm. She was a grouse woman, tall and petite. Clearly an ideal match for someone like Draco Malfoy.

"I should apologize, huh?" Rose said softly.

"It'd be really nice if you would, I know he will too," a dazzling smile was shot Rose's way.

"Okay..." She got up and walked reluctantly over to Scorpius.

"Boys...always thinking they need to save the damsel in distress and getting hurt in the process." The woman spoke.

"Mine's just a toddler still, though he can be a little terror," Hermione laughed.

"But Rose is yours too right?" She glanced curiously at Hermione's hair color.

"Yeah, but she looks like her father."

"She's a sweetheart...when she's not a little spitfire."

"Oh trust me, I know."

Draco came over to where the two woman were, "Hello love, Scorpy here broke something...again."

"Like father like son," she smiled at her husband.

"Hey!"

She laughed and turned to Hermione, "Before Scorpius came along, he played on a major team. He'd always come home with something injured. It wasn't until he threw out his back that he would admit he was getting too old for it." She playfully poked at him.

"That's not why I quit, I just wanted to spend time with my family," he threw up his hands, though amusement was on his face.

"Of course dear," she kissed his cheek.

He wrapped an arm around her, "Oh, Hermione this is my wife, Astoria. Astoria this is Hermione Gr-Weasley?"

"Granger-Weasley," she corrected softly.

"Right, we went to school together."

"I remember you... I was two years younger," she smiled again. She was quite the bubbly little thing.

"Of course, I vaguely remember your sister."

She nodded at Hermione, "well, I should probably get Scorp to St. Mungos. He's really making himself a name there." She kissed her husband quickly before walking over to her son. The two of them and Rose wandered back towards Draco and Hermione. Scorpius said by to his father, to have him tussle his hair - something Scorpius obviously disliked from the face he made - and followed his mother away from the pitch.

Hermione turned to her daughter, "So?"

"So what?"

"Did you apologize?"

"Yeah," the little girl sighed, "he did too."

"He was just trying to help, dear."

"I know..."

They left the pitch soon after, Rose had't been allowed back in to play since her finger ended up being broken. A quick trip to St. Mungos and a vile potion later and she was good as new.

The rest of the week was quiet until she came back from practice that Saturday afternoon.

"Muuuuum!" Hermione heard her daughter call cheerfully as the door slammed behind her, "We have a guest!"

Though Rose got excited about her family coming to visit, this sounded different. Hermione went downstairs to investigate. What she saw when she got there surprised her.

A little blonde haired boy was standing in the doorway. It was also surprising to see that he had a muggle cast on. He and her daughter had just been fighting and now she was inviting him to their home? She rolled her eyes, _children are strange_.

"Hey Scorpius, how are you?" Hermione smiled at him.

He beamed back up at her, "Hi Mrs. Granger-Weasley."

"Just call me Hermione, please," she knew her double last name could be a mouthful...not that her first name was much better.

"Okay."

"Dad said he could come over for the afternoon!" Rose smiled, clapping her hands.

"Did he now?" She was yet again surprised. She looked over at where her husband was leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, apparently he saved Rosie here, he can't be all bad," he winked. _His mother must be a saint_, he thought to himself. "Not to mention the fact that Rose has a problem taking 'No' for an answer."

Rose smiled innocently at her father. Then she turned back to her mother, "isn't it funny that Scorpius has to wear that? I only had to take that yucky potion!"

"Rose that's not nice..."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Scorpius turned to Hermione," Mum says I can't have the skele-gro stuff because I'm allergic. The first time I broke my leg I got really sick because of it. So I have to get these things," he held up his arm. "But there are other potions that help speed up the healing, so I won't be in this for too long."

"Well that's good. So you'll be back to playing soon?"

"Yup!"

"Mum can we go play in the yard?"

"Of course, have fun. Be careful you two!" She responded as the two children scrambled up and out of the back door.

"Is he staying for dinner?"

Ron nodded, "Malfoy said he would pick him up at 7. He actually was decent today."

"I talked to Harry about him."

"Hmm?"

She shrugged, "I asked for some information. I know nothing about who he is now. And if he hasn't changed...I have a problem with Rose being around him so much."

He seemed interested now. _Leave it to my brain of a wife to go snooping for details_, he thought, amused. "And?"

"And he checks out. Married to the beautiful Astoria prior Greengrass with one child that he adores. Played as a seeker for the Montrose Maggies-"

"Magpies," Ron corrected. He was impressed. The Magpies were the best in the league, they weren't his favorite team but he could appreciate their brilliance.

"Anyway, he seems to be an active member in society, donating money to charity, coaching his son's team. He seems okay."

Ron sighed in relief, "I don't think we'll ever be friends...but Rose can keep playing without me having a heart attack every time she leaves now."

"Good because even though the parents may not be friends, something tells me those to will be for a long time..." Hermione watched as the two children played in the backyard, laughter escaping them as they ran and chased each other around.

* * *

-Author's Note-  
I'm not sure if they can be allergic to potions...but I don't see why not. It's something I've wondered. I'm not really sure where this story will go, but I'm hoping it will be cute :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Look who it is," Ron nodded his head at the blonde family after he caught the eye of Harry.

Draco caught the look and nodded back. He wasn't as friendly with the Potters as he was the Weasleys, and even then "friendly" was a stretch. He and the Weasleys got along for the sake of their children. They still spatted over childish things on occasion. Only to have one of their children force them to make up when the one wanted to see the other.

Scorpius had grown considerably, looking far too much like his father, "Come on Rose!" He called from where he was standing with his parents.

She rolled her eyes, "Hold on!"

"Make sure you beat him in all your classes, Rosie!"

"Dad!" She giggled, but she knew it would probably happen, though Scorpius was almost as smart. He was okay... ya know, for being a stupid boy.

"Ron!" said Hermione, amused. "Don't try to pin them against each other just yet!"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, "Just don't let this friendship grow anymore, Rosie. I don't want to see you marrying a pureblood." He was only half joking.

The adults continued to speak to their children, mostly Ginny trying to reign in her son James from terrorizing his brother. It didn't work and he had poor Albus frightened before James took off to find his friends. Probably to explain the fact that he would have to sit with his family on the way there this year. He had promised to watch out for them, much to his dismay.

Rose's parents said their farewells and Rose was excited to get going, following Scorpius on to the train quickly.

"I can' believe we're finally going to Hogwarts!" She squealed.

"I know!" He replied excitedly, even though he was more drawn back about it.

When Scorpius was trying to move his bags James pulled Rose aside, "Does he really have to sit with us, Rosie? You're a Weasley and he's a_ Malfoy._"

"He's my friend!"

"But he's not ours," James grumbled out as Albus quietly stood by his side. "As the oldest I say 'no' and that's final!"

"Well then I can just go sit with him if you really have a problem with it." Rose moved away from James.

James knew his parents asked him to look out for the newbies, Rose and Albus, and his mother would kill him if he fell back on that promise to do so. "Fine, if it means that much to you."

"Thank you James," she smiled victoriously as she ran out to here Scorpius was standing.

"Well come on!"

"Are you sure they don't mind?"

"Not at all," she lied convincingly, a large smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay!" He had a hard time believing that James would ever accept him, but he would work through it.

He sat next to Rose in the train compartment. He was quiet as James joked around, the Weasley in him ever present in his silly manner. Rose would speak to him, but the other boys were more reluctant. Though Albus was kind enough, James was the only problem. But James was older and he knew more of their parents history than anyone else.

The ride there was tense at times, but definitely manageable.

The boat ride to the castle is what made Rose sick, her motion sickness hitting her hard as the water lapped at the sides of the boat, rocking it gently. It didn't help that under her was pitch black dark water, the color of the normally clear water forming from the dark sky above.

After that they were put on carriages, "This seems like an awful lot of different type of travel just to get to one place," Scorpius whispered to Rose.

"But it's so fascinating! What do you think pulls these carriages?" She asked, her eyes still blinded with innocence.

"Magic?" Scorpius smiled.

Rose just laughed in return, but her eyes grew wide as the castle came in view. "Whoa..."

The castle was simply...magical. There was no other way to describe it yet both children chided themselves for thinking such things. Of course it was magical, it was a school for witches and wizards.

They were lead inside where the wonder of it all grew.

The entrance hall was huge, the walls made of stone and lit by flaming torches that cast flicking shadows. A large marble staircase stood out in the large room, leading to the upper levels of the castle. The other, older students were already gathered in the Great Hall and the three students made of a Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy could hear the excited buzz of voices.

Professor McGonagall, the headmistress spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

She took in the faces of the first years, excitement and nervousness was evident in their faces.

"A banquet be held shortly. But first we must take care of more pressing matters, you each will be sorted into your houses. Your house is very important. Your house shares common room, a table in the Great Hall, and classes. Each house has different characteristics that the sorting hat will be able to find from within you. He'll place you in the best suited house for you. There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Along with these houses come a point system. Good deeds and behavior earns you points, while misbehaving deducts them. The end of the ear brings the House Cup, the house with the most points attains this offer."

She looked at the big doors that separated them form the Great Hall, " I do suppose they should be ready for you. Now don't let the older students bother you too much, they were all here at one point."

The doors opened and she motioned for the group of first years to follow her. They were reluctant at first but one student took and deep breath and lead the way, the rest followed like sheep, still uneasy.

They took in the room with awe. Thousands of candles floated amongst the room, above those the ceiling was a dark sky with shining stars. It was beautiful, completely unreal. None of the students could believe the place they were in. Even the ones that had heard the descriptions thousands of times still were amazed.

Five tables were in the room. Four were on the floor while a fifth was in the front of the room, turned in the opposite way. That fifth one was for the staff while the other four were for the four different houses McGonagall has just spoke of. The students were lead up to the front of the room, near the fifth table.

The first years shuffled their way there. And there stood a stool with an ugly, pointed hat on it. _This must be the sorting hat_, thought Rose, _how interesting_.

_Do I really want to put that gross thing on my head, it'll ruin my hair_, Scorpius thought as he raised a hand to play with a tuff of his blonde hair.

Rose had asked hundreds of questions about the sorting hat. Her father had tried to tell her all the secrets, but her mother didn't want him to ruin all the surprise. But, James had let something slip...could it really _sing_?

Her question was answered once the students quieted down.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The sorting began shortly. They listened as strangers were sorted into the houses. Then...

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The boy gulped as he shot a look at Rose. She returned the look, but forced herself to smile. It couldn't be that bad...right?

He sat his bottom on the stool and had the hat placed on his head. He heard a voice speaking to him, debating between two houses. Scorpius was leaning towards one. He was begging, no not begging (Malfoys didn't beg), _persuading_ the hat to see his way.

Finally he did and called out,"SLYTHERIN!"

A smile grew on his face. He wouldn't be the Malfoy that broke tradition. Well...certain ones. He walked over to the table decorated in silver and green, greeted by the smiling faces of younger students, and the scowls of the older. _Must be something you grow into, that scowl_, he thought to himself.

Down the line came "Potter, Albus!"

He was terrified that he would be placed in the same house that Scorpius was so happy to be in. He couldn't be a Slytherin, he just couldn't!

The hat spoke to just him. _No Slytherin? You sound just like your father. And just like your father..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

A huge sigh of relief escape the small boy when he hopped down from the stool.

He walked over the the red and gold table filled with happy faces. His older brother shot him a smile from afar.

More names were called and Rose hated more and more that her last name started with a W. Finally it got to her.

"Weasley, Rose!"

_Another that I'm torn between two houses. You'd be wonderful in Ravenclaw, a brain like your mother. But I see that Gryffindor has caught your eye. Yes? Very well._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled broadly as she meandered her way to the Gryffindor table, happily joining her cousin.

The feast that was brought out was magnificent. It had every food they could ever want, and more! Many of the first years stuffed themselves until they were bursting.

After some speeches from professors and the headmistress they were free to go explore the rest of the castle, but not without a guide of course. The Gryffindor prefect gathered all the first years of his house. The same went for all the other houses as well and soon there were four masses of people trying to move through the doorway. The Gryffindors and Slytherins got a little too close and some older students started to bicker between the two houses. Rose and Scorpius took advantage of the proximity and sought each other out.

"Hey!" Rose yelled when she found her friend.

He replied less enthusiastically, "Hey..."

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to just explore the castle by myself."

"Yourself?"

"Hmm..." She pretended to think about this," I think I could bring someone along too."

Scorpius smiled, "Is that someone me?"

"Well duh!"

"Can I tell you something?" Scorpius whispered, suddenly serious.

Rose smiled as she looked around, taking everything in, a big smile on her face, "Of course."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear!" He took in a deep breath and looked around for any of the Potters, making sure they weren't within hearing range, "The sorting hat...it wanted to place me in Ravenclaw."

Rose was confused, "It wanted to put me there too. So why are you in Slytherin?"

"Dad said the hat listens to what you want, I wanted to be in the same house as him."

"You know that makes us rivals, right?"

"No, that makes our houses rivals, not us," he smiled at the girl in front of him, hopeful that that fact wouldn't change.

And he stayed hopeful even as her group of Gryffindors started to move and she turned her back to him, following the others up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

-Author's Note-  
This is based off the Epilogue. The song was taken from pages 92 and 93 from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and I do not own that!

Hope you enjoy! Reviews make me smile:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Bring it on, Malfoy," She wore her red and gold colors with pride as she stared into the grey eyes of a snake.

"You're going down, Weasley."

"We'll see," Rose jeered over the whipping wind.

"May the best flyer win," he smirked at her. He noticed the bright red hair blowing in it, distracting him slightly. But his competitive nature wouldn't allow him to be distracted for long, even if he had recently discovered that his friendship with Rose may be more than just friendly...

She noticed that competitive glint to his eyes, the one that she loved, "Oh, I will," she smirked right on back. A trait she had gotten from their childhood friendship, a trait her parents hated.

He rolled his eyes, "In your dreams."

"Or reality."

A whistle sounded and the game began. The little winged, golden ball was out of their sight. Both kids took off in search of it, each determined to beat the other.

It was hard to see through the heavy fog and mist that they were playing in.

Scorpius spotted the snitch first, abruptly changing direction. This is what keyed Rose in on him finding the snitch. And soon she was right on his tail.

The two flew around each other in patternless flight. They each tried to get ahead of each other, but just as one would pull forward the other would be right there. Rose knew that Scorpius was better at flying than her, but she refused to let Slytherin win.

"Shove off!" She yelled as she took a quick left turn, hoping to throw him off his game.

"That's not very nice," he laughed. He knew this meant he was winning. He knew how Rose got when she was losing, a bad sport. There she took after her father, hating to lose more than anything. He easily turned just as she had, her plan backfiring.

"Shut up!"

Then the snitch was gone. In the midst of their arguing it had disappeared from their vision.

"Now look what you did, I told you to shut up!" Her face grew red.

"Good luck," he smirked in triumph as he pulled back and scanned the air for the little golden ball.

There were a few close calls for both of them, each coming close but never close enough to actually catching the snitch. So the end result of the game had only to do with the remaining players on both teams. And in the end, it seemed like Slyterhin had the better players this time.

In the locker room James was on her case. "Seriously Rose? You couldn't get the snitch?"

"I couldn't see it!"

"Because you were too busy looking at Malfoy!" He was red faced and angry, but the rest of the team laughed, despite their attitude about the loss.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her cousin as she felt her face heat, "I was not."

"If you're going to have this much of a problem, maybe you shouldn't be seeker."

"Hey, give her a break man, she's only a third year." Someone, a beater, chipped in.

"I don't have a problem, and you're the one who made me a seeker."

He rolled his eyes before walking away from her, "whatever Rose."

She hurried to get out of her equipment and into normal clothes again, wanting to get away from the team. Or more importantly, James.

Outside Scorpius was waiting for her, not bothering to pay attention to the death glares he was getting from James who had come out right before her.

"Sorry about him," Rose whispered, shifting her eyes to James.

Scorpius shrugged. "He's just a sore loser."

Rose smiled, "and a bit of a tosser."

"A real jerk."

A giggle escaped her, "a big bully!"

A group of girls stood by the edge of the field, watching the two. When Scropius was in earshot he heard, "Hanging out with a Gryffindor again, I see. Will you never higher your standards?" Spoken by a baby faced girl.

Rose rolled her eyes, unless she was on the field, she was usually soft and sweet. She despised talking to such people as these girls. Who even still cared about houses anyway?

Scorpius scoffed, "They're still high enough to not talk to you."

Rose laughed much to the dismay of the others.

"Ugh," she changed her tactics, "You know her mother was a muggleborn, right?" Rose could tell that that particular M word wasn't the one she would of liked to use. But people were starting to take that word more seriously, it now just got people in more trouble than it was worth. The way they spoke muggleborn let every know what they truly meant though.

"Yeah, and her mother also helped take down the guy that thought stupid things like blood status mattered."

"Her father was a blood traitor!"

Scorpius gave her a bored look."My last answer still applies."

Another girl from the group spoke, "You know, if her parents were so high and mighty, I think she can defend herself. You don't need to. Isn't that right, Weasley?"

Rose gulped, she hated being dragged into these things. She had steeled herself from their hurtful words years ago, though sometimes they still stung. "Uh.. why would I do that...when watching him is so much more fun." She choked out, pretty unconvincly.

"Right," a blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"You know Scorpy," baby face said with her baby toned voice, "I'm just glad you didn't let her win games like you did last year."

"He didn't let me win!" Rose yelled before turning to Scorpius and whispering, "Right? You didn't let me win?"

"Of course I didn't let her win. Why would I? I love winning." It was true, his competitive nature would trump friendship in Quidditch.

"But you love her more," the girl made a disgusted face and her friends giggled in response.

Scorpius was silent for a moment, "What? I don't-...Shut up!" His usual articulate ways leaving him.

"Very convincing," a girl giggled.

"Yeah, but maybe one day you'll realize that she's nothing and you'll start hanging out with a higher caliber of girls." Baby face glared at Rose once more before leaving, her little friends trailing behind.

"Don't let her bug you Rose, some people just can't let the past go and they push it onto their kids."

Rose sighed, she knew this too well.


End file.
